Recuerdos Borrados
by OutlawsCB
Summary: Nuestra detective de homicidios y escritor de best-sellers, dejan de ser quiénes todos conocemos, cuando llega una nueva amenaza tras demasiado tiempo en calma, que les pilla por sorpresa y los arrasa dejándolos completamente vulnerables y a la pequeña familia que habían ido formando, destrozada ¿Es posible reconstruir de nuevo ese castillo de naipes que tanto tiempo llevo formar?
1. Chapter 1

**Historia algo AU. Nuestra detective de homicidios y escritor de best-sellers, superaron poco a poco, cada uno de los obstáculos que se les fueron presentando, hasta poder estabilizar su relación y formar una familia.**

**Sin embargo, dejaron de ser quiénes todos conocíamos cuando una nueva amenaza, que ya ni siquiera ellos mismos esperaban, les llevo a separarse y lo que es peor, les dejo completamente solos y sin lo más valioso que puede tener un ser humano: sus recuerdos.**

**PD: En esta historia Martha no existe, en el prólogo podréis ver que Alexis tampoco. Así que sólo nos queda Jim**

* * *

_Prólogo:_

Siento como mi nieta agarra fuerte mi mano conforme nos vamos acercando al edificio con el que poco a poco tendrá que ir familiarizándose. Sé que está asustada, se lo he notado esta mañana durante el desayuno en esos grandes y expresivos ojos azules que ahora están tristes y apagados, pero no puedo posponer más este momento, el año que viene cumplirá los 6 y acudir al colegio será algo obligatorio.

Freno a unos pasos de la puerta y me agacho para quedar a su altura.

-Princesa, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿te acuerdas?

Sigue callada con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida. La abrazo y por un minuto me replanteo el dar media vuelta y volvernos a casa, pero antes de perder la poca lucidez que me queda recuerdo que no es eso lo que hubiese querido mi hija e inspirando una bocanada de aire me armo de valor que intento transmitir a mi nieta, antes de cogerla en brazos para recorrer la poca distancia que nos separa de esos primeros grupos de niños que ya se apilan en filas preparados para entrar en clase

-Mamá también tuvo que venir cuando era pequeña. Al comienzo tampoco quería y tuvimos que entrar con ella a su clase – le sigo contando mientras me acerco buscando a Beatriz; la que me han dicho que será su tutora.

Me mira con las primeras lágrimas en los ojos y la aferro contra mí abrazándola más fuerte, intentando transmitirle seguridad

-¿Vaya es esta niña tan guapa nuestra nueva compañera? – escuchamos preguntar en ese momento a una joven pelirroja de unos 30 años con una bata naranja en las cuales puede leerse bordado a mano con motivos animales el nombre de Beatriz

Sonrió y tras presentarnos consigo que Christine agarre la mano de esa joven todavía insegura y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mofletes.

-Vendré a buscarme a las 12 – me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No..no buelito – me dice con la voz entrecortada por el hipo

Miro a Beatriz que me da a entender a través de los gestos, que cuanto más demore la despedida, más sentimiento voy a darle a mi nieta.

Así que incorporándome, respiro hondo enfrentándome a lo más duro que he hecho hasta ahora, el intentar separarla de mis piernas.

-Te quiero mucho princesa

Escucho como rompe a llorar intentando seguirme y me giro para no ponérselo más difícil a Beatriz.

Saliendo del colegio que he seleccionado para ella, decido ir a dar un paseo. Hace mucho que no salgo a caminar solo, desde que tuve que hacerme cargo de la tutela legal de Christine. Hay noches en las que viéndola dormir acostada en su cama, me quedo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta preguntándome que habría sucedido de ir Christine también en ese coche…

No tengo rumbo fijo pero los pasos me llevan al parque donde tantas horas he pasado con mi nieta. Es su parque favorito, igual que lo fue en el pasado el de su madre. Al llegar me siento en uno de los bancos y escucho unos gritos infantiles provenientes del banco contiguo.

-"Papi amelo" – grita una niña de apenas 2 años haciendo malabarismos sobre las piernas de un hombre de unos 35-40 que ríe al ver como su pequeña va dando tantos progresos.

Eso me lleva a recrear esa imagen, de no hace tantos años, con mi mujer y mi hija en ese mismo parque. Era el 4º cumpleaños de Kate y se empeñó en conseguir una foto familiar desde el balancín con forma de elefante que ahora tengo a unos pasos.

-"Vamos papá, no seas soso, mamá ya está aquí conmigo"

Cierro los ojos dando paso tras esto, a esa última imagen que pude compartir con ella casi 2 años atrás. Era finales de mayo, Alexis se graduaba en la universidad. Esa mañana mi hija y mi yerno pasaron pronto por casa para dejarme a la niña Todos sabemos que una niña pequeña no pinta demasiado en una fiesta de graduación universitaria, iban con prisa así que sólo pudimos compartir un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla. Prometió llamarme a la tarde para venir a recoger a la niña y cenar todos juntos, pero la única llamada que recibí horas más tarde fue la de la comisaría avisándome que habían encontrado el coche de Castle despeñado en una cuneta de la carretera y un único cuerpo, el de mi nieta mayor, por la que no pudieron hacer nada en el hospital. Sin embargo no había indicios de un segundo o tercer cuerpo, y lo más inexplicable es que ni siquiera examinando el coche consiguieron dar con algún tipo de huella o prueba, que corroborase que en ese coche viajaban tres personas y no solo una, como daban a entender todas las evidencias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por recibir el fic como lo hicisteis. Arranca el primer capítulo.**

**Sé que al comienzo puede descolocar un poco, y más presentando a un Richard con una especie de persona que lo ha ayudado desde el comienzo, pero Kate no tardará en aparecer (2 o 3 capítulo) y con ella se sabrá que sucedió en aquel accidente, casi dos años atrás.**

**Espero no defraudar con el comienzo. Gracias por leer**

**PD: especificaré al menos durante los primeros capítulos, quien habla en cada parte, ya que me he animado a narrar en primera persona, para poder ver diferentes puntos de vista, emociones y sentimientos de cada personaje.**

* * *

_**(Castle)**_

Suspiro abatido, cuando Lucas me llama diciéndome que no ha descubierto nada más de esa investigación que iniciamos hace casi dos años. Que no hay manera humana de dar con esa señora llamada Martha Rodgers, que no aparece en ningún registro civil y que puede que tal vez, ya ni siquiera siga viva

-¡ta ta taaaa! – se escucha decir entre chapoteos provenientes del cuarto contiguo.

Me giro y encuentro a Helen apoyada en el respaldo de la silla giratoria – Brandon reclama tu completa atención – dice haciendo uno de esos pucheritos que da a entender que no ve que poseo yo que ella no posea para tener tan encandilado al terremoto de la casa

Rio y me incorporo pasando mi brazo a través del contorno de su cintura para acercarla a mi

-Digamos que el sex appeal de papá siempre irá por delante del de mamá, al menos hasta que nuestro terremoto crezca un poco y me sustituya rápidamente – le doy un pico y salgo entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Al verme, Brandon empieza a aplaudir contra el agua de la bañera loco de contento acompañando ese momento con un movimiento de piernas y unos balbuceos incomprensibles, que yo me esfuerzo por hacerle ver que entiendo.

Cuando conocí a Helen, ésta estaba embarazada de algo más de tres meses, el tío con el que estaba la uso, abandonándola cuando se enteró que ésta estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Helen fue la única que estuvo ahí cuando salí de ese hospital sin un hogar y con un pasado vacío de recuerdos al que por más que intenté, no pude regresar. La que me ayudó desde el comienzo, a intentar recuperar la memoria y con ésta, esa vida que supongo que alguna vez tuve. Para Brandon soy el único padre que ha conocido y la verdad es que yo lo quiero a él de ese modo, aunque no sea mío.

-Eh eh colega, pero mira como estas dejando todo esto – digo volviendo de golpe a la realidad y remangándome las mangas del pijama antes de colocar una toalla sobre el empapado suelo del baño y agacharme. Cojo la esponja y la sumerjo en el agua tibia antes de aplicarle un poco de gel y tras esto me dispongo a intentar enjabonar la espalda al enano. Y sí, digo intentar porque no me lo pone nada fácil. Intenta incorporarse para pasar sus bracitos todavía demasiado pequeños por mi cuello.

Le facilito la tarea para evitar que pueda hacerse daño acercándome más a él y cuando ha conseguido llevarme a su terreno y ponerme pringado de agua vuelve a sentarse y a chapotear con sus patitos de goma dejando que por fin pueda bañarlo.

En un momento dado para y gira su cabecita en parte asegurándose de que sigo ahí y en parte para llamar mi atención y me enseña uno de los patos de goma que yo mismo le elegí.

-¡Taaaaa! – dice estirando el brazo y ofreciéndome el juguete, atento tras esto a mi reacción

Lo cojo y pongo cara de sorpresa alzando una ceja y torciendo los labios - ¿Te has perdido señor pato?. Cambio la voz poniendo una más de pito– Eso parece, vivía con un niño muy guapo pero lo perdí y ahora ya no sé dónde esta

Brandon se tapa la boca con las manitas abriendo los ojos, así que continuo un poco -¿Cómo se llamaba? – le pregunto ahora como Rick al pato

-Brandon Rodgers – respondo cambiando de papel de nuevo.

En ese momento veo al bicho con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente cautivado con el juego y esta vez el que ríe soy yo, que dejando el monigote lo cojo a él en brazos cubriéndolo con una de las toallas y llenándolo a besos.

Cuando está completamente seco, le despeino el poco pelo que tiene dándole forma con mis manos hacia arriba del tal manera que cuando se mira al espejo y se ve esos pelos pincho como yo los llamo, se sorprende e infla los mofletes poniendo cara de pez.

Vuelvo a sonreír y colocándole su albornoz azul cielo salgo con él hacia su cuarto. Helen aparece a los pocos minutos quedándose observando desde la puerta. Una vez que le he colocado su body de invierno lo cojo y le señalo hacia su madre – mira quien ha venido a vernos campeón.

Nos mira alternativamente y al final estira sus brazos moviendo sus deditos hacia ella, me acerco y se lo paso con cuidado y cuando voy a besarles a ambos suena mi móvil olvidado por el salón o tal vez la cocina, así que los dejo solos yendo a contestar.

* * *

_**(Profe de Christine)**_

Entro con Christine en clase y le ayudó a saber dónde debe dejar su abrigo y sus cosas. Veo ya a todo el grupo sentado en círculo que nos mira curioso al verme llegar con una niña nueva.

Me siento en el escenario y entreabro las piernas para que Christine pueda apoyarse, tras esto saludo a mi grupo de niños y niñas, preguntándoles por el verano y les hago saber que vamos a tener una nueva compañera a la que tenemos que tratar muy muy bien, para que pueda sentirse a gusto con nosotros.

La noto temblar entre mis brazos y acto seguido le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares mientras inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y nos miramos susurrándole

-Todo va a estar bien cariño, ¿vale?

Me mira insegura y triste y le paso los brazos por ambos lados de la cintura sin llegar a abrazarla para no agobiarla.

-Buenos días – saludo con una enorme sonrisa a mi grupo - se llama Christine– sigo diciendo a mis alumnos que me miran curiosos. En ese momento me fijo en que Isabella y Ethan ya están preparados para el bombardeo de preguntas – estoy segura de que tendrá muchas cosas que contarnos. Pero hoy está un poquito asustada porque no os conoce ni sabe nuestros nombres. ¿Os parece bien que nos presentemos en fila y luego me contáis lo que habéis hecho durante las vacaciones?

-Yo…yo… yo he ido a campo con papá- dice en ese momento Michael que es el más bebé de nuestra clase

-Vaya cariño, eso está genial – le contesto con una sonrisa- pero hemos dicho que primero nos presentamos, ¿vale?

Sonríe asintiendo y cuando hemos conseguido empezar la asamblea, van presentándose uno a uno.

Cuando llegamos al final miro a Christine que tiene uno de los dedos metidos en la boca, con sutileza consigo que se lo saque agarrándola de ambas manos y abriendo sus brazos – ¿bueno y está chica tan guapa se llama?

-Christine – susurra casi más para el cuello de su camisa que para la clase

-Venga estaba entrenando – les digo a los niños que nos miran sorprendidos - ahora lo va a decir alto y fuerte para que todos podamos escuchar ese nombre tan bonito

-Christine – repite un poco más alto

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? A Sophia pintar, a Andrew los legos, a Joshua los cuentos ¿y a ti?

-Escribir historias – contesta con la mirada otra vez en el suelo

-¿Escribes historias? – le pregunta Hannah interesada al escucharla.

Hannah es sin duda una de las niñas más maduras del grupo, tiene relación con casi la totalidad de sus compañeros, así que decido colocarla en su grupo, seguramente con gente como Hannah coja antes confianza en el centro y en la propia aula.

* * *

_**(Castle)**_

A los minutos de haber colgado el teléfono veo aparecer a Helen con Brandon, intento esbozar una sonrisa pero Helen me frena colocando una mano en mi pecho

-¿Quién era?

Intento salirme por la tangente, pero me conoce demasiado bien.

-¿Richard?

-De acuerdo. Era Adam para avisarme del congreso de la próxima semana

-¿Ese del que me hablaste la otra tarde? – me pregunta cambiándose de brazo a Brandon

-El mismo – digo intentando dejar el tema.

-¿Y bien?

-Tendré que viajar a Nueva York, el lunes…

Me mira callada y asiente despacio -¿el lunes?, ¿el congreso no es el jueves?

-Adam quiere reunirse con todos antes – le respondo enfocando mi mirada en la suya, dejándole ver de este modo que yo ni pincho ni corto en una decisión como esa.

-De acuerdo – dice al rato – te ayudaré con las maletas una vez que acueste a Brandon

-Helen – la llamo siguiéndola por el pasillo y dándola alcance ya en el cuarto del bebé – a mí tampoco me gusta tener que ausentarme durante una semana de vuestro lado y más con Brandon todavía tan pequeño, pero es mi trabajo…

Asiente y sale de la habitación. La sigo besando previamente la frente de nuestro pequeño terremoto

-¿Te apetece ver una película?- le pregunto aprovechando mis últimas tardes de vacaciones

-Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada – respondo mientras bosteza

-Bueno en ese caso te acompaño a la cama

-no, quiero decir… seguramente me eche una siesta y prefiero estar un rato sola, si no te importa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

_**(Jim)**_

Me dirijo de vuelta al colegio de la niña, antes de que salga y no me encuentre allí. Al llegar veo a una multitud de padres que esperan en los coches a sus hijos y puedo hacerme una idea de cómo tiene que sentirse mi nieta muchas veces, ya que hasta a mí, que soy una persona mayor, me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que Katie ya nunca volverá.

Suena el timbre que hace que no pueda seguir sumergiéndome en ese tipo de pensamientos y ese patio hasta ahora vacío, se llena de ruidos, risas, pasos y voces infantiles.

Veo salir a diferentes grupos pero no diviso a Christine hasta que noto un empujoncito por detrás y al girarme veo a mi nieta con las coletas desechas y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ratona, ¿cómo ha ido? – le pregunto agachándome a darle un beso para ofrecerle después mi mano

La agarra preguntando por su almuerzo y cuando le doy una barrita de kínder sonríe y me empieza a contar su mañana camino del apartamento.

-Y hemos jugao a un juego de los números y tamben hemos hecho como..como un teatro ¿sabes?

Abro el cerrojo de la puerta divertido al ver como a pesar de llevar todo el recorrido hablando ella sola, sigue sin dejarme siquiera responder. Su madre era igual a su edad.

-Dime- es lo único que consigo decir antes de que vuelva a su monologo

-Que Bea es muy buena y.. y me ha presentado a toooodos mis compañeros y una niñia también escribe historias como yo y somos amigas.

Sonrío al ver como la experiencia al final no ha resultado tan mala como ella se pensaba y le mando a lavarse las manos antes de ayudarme a poner la comida en los platos.

-¡Abuelo, pero que no llego! – me recuerda, refiriéndose al lavabo.

-Es verdad señorita – le contesto acompañándola.

Pasamos por su cuarto y bajo del armario la silla taburete que usaba Kate cuando tenía su misma edad y decidía hacer las cosas por su propia mano. Me observa curiosa mirando la silla cuando la coloco en el baño.

-¿De quién es? – me pregunta mirando los dibujos que hay en la madera de la misma

-Era de tu madre – le explico intentando que mi tono suene casual y normal

-¿De mami? – me pregunta ahora parando y girando su cabecita hacia mí

Asiento devolviéndole la mirada -¿Te gusta?

En respuesta pasa su manita por la zona de asiento y me mira reflexiva

-¿Qué quieres saber ratoncita? – pregunto conociéndola más que de sobra

- ¿Por qué yo no conozco a mamá? ¡Yo ya la echo de menos!

La miro y le ofrezco una de mis manos ayudándole a subir en el taburete sin que pierda el equilibrio

-Verás cariño, mamá ya no va a poder volver – le explicó mientras le quitó las gomas que le sujetan el pelo y cojo el cepillo desenredando algún que otro nudo que se ha hecho en clase – cuando tú eras muy pequeña, mamá tuvo un accidente y se puso muy muy malita

Christine se gira haciendo que frene en el proceso de peinarle y me mira con el ceño fruncido -¿eso sinifica que está en el hospital?

Desvió la mirada hacia el lavabo, sobre el que está apoyada esa taza con una pluma estilográfica y unas esposas entrelazadas que le regalaron dentro del lote de baño infantil a mi hija en su trabajo, cuando dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, y con los ojos acuosos miro a mi nieta decidiendo contarle la verdad

-No cariño, mamá no está en el hospital… estaba muy muy malita y los médicos… lo intentaron, pero no pudieron curarle… ahora nos cuida desde el cielo

Cojo aire y enfoco mi mirada en la suya viendo cuál es su reacción. Sus ojos azules se tornan de un azul más intenso mientras van cubriéndose de lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

La cojo en brazos y la arrimó a mi pecho susurrando a su oído

-Eh, a mamá no le gustaba que llorases. Se ponía triste cada vez que tú lo estabas, ¿sabes?

Me mira con los puños cerrados a la altura de sus mejillas y contesta con un tono excesivamente bajo para lo que suele ser ella:

-No me acuedo de mama – y tras esto rompe a llorar de nuevo.

Le beso la coronilla antes de responderle

-Es normal, tú eras demasiado pequeña entonces, pero yo tengo varios álbumes de fotos de mamá con tu edad y más mayor. ¿Quieres que las veamos juntos?

Asiente todavía con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y yendo hacia el comedor, pasó por la cocina cogiendo un par de servilletas para sonarle los mocos y un paquete de sus galletas favoritas.

La bajo de mis brazos una vez que estamos en el comedor y cojo del armario acristalado, varios de los álbumes que le gustaba guardar a Johanna. Los llevo al sofá colocándolos a un lado en pila, y sentándome al otro, siento a mi nieta encima de mí dejándole que coja el primero de ellos.

Lo abro junto a ella, fijándonos en la primera de las fotos dónde aparece Kate tocando una trompeta de juguete con 2 años y medi Johanna agachada por detrás colocándole bien los leotardos.

En ese momento Christine gira su cabecita preguntándome con la mirada si esa es mamá. Asiento esbozando una sonrisa que consigo contagiarle

Sigue pasando las páginas intentando capturar todos los detalles que va observando en cada foto. Cuando lo termina me pide el siguiente y así vamos pasando la tarde hasta que llegamos al álbum en el que están guardadas las fotos que Kate se tomó con Rick cuando vinieron a casa por primera vez.

-Mmmm–susurra pasando sus deditos a través de la cara de Rick - ¿Papi?

-Sí, ese es tu padre – le respondo con cariño

-¡Tiene los ojos como yo! – dice llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras continua haciéndole un examen exhaustivo.

Sonrió haciendo pasar otra de las hojas del álbum. En esta aparece ella de bebé junto a ellos.

Veo que se sorprende y tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado cambiando la posición del álbum –un bebé – dice sorprendida abriendo los ojos

-¿Quién es? – le pregunto animándola para ver si es capaz de reconocerse en esa foto

-No lo sé – contesta torciendo los labios- es muy muy pequenio

-Eres tú – le susurro ante su gesto de estupefacción

* * *

_**(Castle)**_

La semana pasa antes de lo esperado y para cuando soy consciente de ello, me veo despidiéndome de Helen y Brandon, en la terminal del aeropuerto

-Os llamaré en cuanto estemos instalados, lo prometo – susurró en los labios de Helen mientras nos despedimos con un beso largo y lento. Adam ha embarcado minutos antes, así que cuento con estos últimos instantes familiares antes de tener que despedirme de ellos por una semana, que temo que pueda acabar siendo dos.

Me mira apoyando su mano en mi cuello y cierra los ojos asintiendo, en ese momento Brandon que ojea el sitio curioso me mira y esboza una enorme sonrisa

Me dispongo a hacerle las últimas carantoñas antes de montar en el avión y le susurró besándole en uno de los mofletes – Cuida mucho a mamá campeón, ¿vale?

Me mira divertido y pasa su mano por mis labios esperando que haga una pedorreta

Tras demorarme más de lo esperado y con el avión a punto de despegar, embarcó apagando el móvil y buscando mi asiento, aprovecho el viaje de noche para descansar un rato. Desde mañana empieza una semana frenética sin demasiado tiempo libre ni parones entre horas, una semana en la que sin duda, sé que voy a echarlos de menos. Voy cerrando los ojos conforme vamos dejando atrás Noruega

* * *

_**(Beckett)**_

Llego a casa antes de lo previsto y una nota de él, me recibe en la mesa de la cocina.

"Te estaré esperando en nuestro palacete, tenemos mesa reservada a las 9.30 pm. Tú eliges si te apetece hacer o no parapente"

No puedo evitar sonreír, mientras me descalzo recordando como en verdad terminamos haciendo ese deporte, el primer día que me invito a comer. Abro la nevera sacando el brik de zumo y un vaso del armario y lo lleno hasta poco más de la mitad.

Camino descalza hasta el cuarto de baño con el vaso en una mano y esa pequeña bolsa azul en la otra. Desvistiéndome, abro el grifo, dejando la ropa colocada en el perchero donde tengo el albornoz, y acto seguido, me sumerjo en esa bañera de agua templada, dejando el nuevo libro que me he comprado sobre psicología a la vista.

Voy a coger la esponja cuando siento una especie de vahído y agarro los lados que sobresalen de la bañera, mientras unas imágenes surgen en mi cabeza, como una especie de flash back.

Recuerdo estar en otra bañera completamente diferente a ésta, dándome una ducha como casi siempre después de un día duro de trabajo. Recuerdo un libro y una llamada. Una llamada que intenté evitar por todos los medios, pero que se prolongó hasta que me hizo salir del agua.

Recuerdo una voz, una voz que tal vez no sabría distinguir ahora, pero que me apuró lo suficiente como para hacerme temblar levemente y un estallido, un estallido que todavía retumba en mis oídos.

Me estremezco, incorporándome de la bañera y sin ducharme, salgo de la misma cubriéndome con la toalla. Ahora no puedo dejar de ver esos pequeños fogonazos en mi cabeza y lo que me aterra no son esas imágenes, sino el hecho de no saber si son parte de mis propios recuerdos, o uno de los efectos colaterales de las pastillas que me recetó James.

En estas últimas semanas los recuerdos dormidos hasta hace relativamente muy poco, han ido aumentando, pero lo han hecho de tal modo, que ahora desconocemos si en verdad alguno de ellos, es auténticamente real.

Me dirijo al sofá, y me siento rodeándome las piernas con los brazos. Cierro los ojos cogiendo aire y al abrirlos me encuentro esa habitación vacía, la misma habitación que me recibe todos los días. James me dice que debo saber esperar, que una situación como la mía requiere de grandes dosis de paciencia, pero ¿cómo no sentirme impotente cuando lo único verídico que puedo intuir, porque no saber a ciencia cierta, es que por la información publicada en ese enorme mapa cibernético, conocido como internet, yo tenía un marido y una hija pequeña?

En ese momento siento como la llave de Christian entra en contacto con el cerrojo de la puerta, y cuando me ve arrinconada en la esquina de ese sofá, deja todo en una esquina viniendo a abrazarme.

-¿Has vuelto a recordar? – me pregunta besándome en la coronilla de la cabeza

Me refugio en sus brazos sin ser capaz de darle una respuesta.

-Ven aquí pequeña – lo escucho decir mientras acallo las lágrimas de impotencia que me echan un pulso por salir – eh, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, estoy seguro de que conseguiremos salir de esta. Yo estaré aquí hasta que te recuperes plenamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Un nuevo fogonazo me hace volver a otra situación parecida, pero el hombre que ahora me abraza no es Christian, sino uno más fuerte y alto, con unos enormes ojos azules. Lleva en la mano un mando negro, me mira preocupado y atento a mi próximo movimiento. Yo me desplazo lentamente, dando solo un paso pequeño adelante.

"Castle…"

"Está a salvo"

Estas últimas palabras me dejan muda y la reacción que me pide el cuerpo es separarme de Christian e incorporarme del sofá buscando algo de espacio. No estoy preparada para compartirlo con él todavía.

Giro y me encuentro con una cara preocupada que intenta encontrar la manera de ofrecerme ayuda

-Llama a James – le pido con el tono de voz más sosegado que consigo

-Cariño, pero son más de las 10 pm, ¿no estará tal vez con su familia?

-Christian, es importante- le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de salir del salón, camino de mi habitación.

Lo escucho marcando los números, así que me doy prisa en coger esa pequeña libreta azul y volver de nuevo al salón.

…

**PD: Si meto esa llamada a James en este capítulo, además de alargarlo demasiado, no me daría tiempo de revisarlo luego entero porque voy con prisas. Así que prometo ir aclarando toda esa situación acontecida hace casi dos años, tanto especialmente en el próximo capítulo, como en los siguientes.**


End file.
